Des jours heureux
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Un OS avec beaucoup d'émotions à l'intérieure, du moins je pense. Une petite balade au bord de la plage et quelques réflexions...


Note de l'auteur : Ce One Shot m'est venus grace à la chanson de Franz Ferdinand "Fade Together", une très belle balade. Il y a deux phrases qui viennent de "J'avance en chantant" de Singuila et une autre de Francis Cabrel "La cabane du pêcheur", pour les personnes qui connaissent vous reconnaitrez...ou peut-être pas...lol. Sinon j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Camille

* * *

Des jours heureux

La vie est étrange, un jour vous la detestez puis un autre vous ne pouvez que l'apprécier. C'est ces derniers jours qui m'ont fait comprendre que même si on doit passé par des mauvais moments, les beaux jours arrivent toujours après. Comme on dit souvent "Après la pluie vient le beau temps" et je mentirais si je disais que ce proverbe était faux. En effet, après un tel massacre qui aurait pu s'en remettre, ce n'est jamais évident de perdre une partie de sa famille, mais surtout de voir souffrire les personnes qu'on aime le plus aux monde. Quand j'y réfléchis je crois que je ne serais pas là si Ron et tout mes amis n'étaient pas là. Il y a dès fois ou je me demande, comment ils font pour tenir... C'est peut-être la lettre que Harry avait écrite avant de partir à la poursuite de Voldemort . En effet Harry avait écrit cette lettre comme s' il avait su que son voyage serait un voyage sans retour... et il avait eu raison. Cette lettre quand elle fut lu à l'enterrement, eut un effet positif... Harry avait écrit cette lettre pour nous redonné espoir en rajoutant une petite touche d'humour. Je me rappelerais toujours de cette lettre, d'ailleurs comment pourrais-je l'oublier... Harry avait écrit une chose dans sa lettre à laquelle ni Ron ni moi nous nous y attendions... Harry nous avait fait en quelque sorte un serment, sur le fait que nous nous aimions et qu'on devait se dire les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Et Ron bien sur à ce passage avait rougis comme une tomate, et moi avait baissé les yeux. Qu'est ce que l'amour peut nous rendre ridcule... je vous jure!

Mais maintenant tout c'est arrangé, enfin si l'on peut dire ça comme sa. Il est certain que nos disputes ne diminuront pas pour autant, d'ailleurs une part de moi-même me dit que c'est une des choses qui forment notre couple. Puis mon côté un peu cruelle me fait apprécier ces moments ou Ron est affaiblit face à ma répartie. Je l'aime tellement... il n'y a pas une seconde où je me dis que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés, surtout en ce moment. Ce n'est pas parce que cette bataille est finit que tout est redevenue normal, ça serait trop facile. La vie... les étapes de la vie plutôt, à mon âge j'ai déjà vécue de nombreuses étapes et pourtant je n'ai que vingt ans. Entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard puis rencontrée Harry et Ron, certainement les trois meilleures choses qui me soient arrivée dans ma vie, si simple et si inintéressante. Et maintenant l'un est partit... sans un bruit, sans aucune souiffrance, avec bravoure... fidèle à lui-même... Et Ron... si je l'avais perdu... non je n'ose pas imaginer un seul instant, je sais très bien qu'au fond de moi, perdre Ron serait comme perdre la vie... et là je ne veux pas, grâce à lui j'ai retrouvé le sourire, c'est en quelque sorte mon rayon de soleil, sauf que lui il est roux... J'aime regarder ses yeux... quand j'ai besoin de réconfort je sais que je pourrais toujours lire dans son regard "je serais toujours là pour toi"... c'est cette lueure d'espoir avec une touche d'amour que je lis à travers lui.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je pense à tout ceci, je devrais plutôt profité du paysage qui s'ouvre à Ron et moi. Il me tient par la taille... et le sourire qui s'étend sur mes lèvres le fait rougir de plus belle. Il fait tellement bon en cette nuit d'été, le soleil n'est pas encore couché, la mer n'est pas loin... c'est tellement agréable cette petite balade... j'en voudrais encore et encore, mais peut-être que je demande plus qu'il ne faut. On avance tranquillement, un petit vent nous pousse même en avant... peut-être qu'il veut nous dire qu'il faut arrêter de penser au passé... en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai envie de croire... Le passé je ne l'oublis pas pour autant même si j'avance en oubliant certaines douleurs et peines, je veux juste gardée les meilleurs moments, puis pensée aux prochains. Déjà juste être là, au bord de la plage, assise avec lui, assistant au couché de soleil... Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça... Le bruit des vagues accompagnent nos pensées, nous avons pas besoin de parler, les mots ne sont pas assez fort pour dire ce que nous ressentons... Puis on est figépar ce paysage merveilleux, nos mains enlacés j'ai encore du mal à penser si je suis dans la réalité, et à la limite je m'en moque. Je sais que de nombreuses personnes rêveraient d'être assis à notre place... mais pour une fois ce bonheur, ce sentiment heureux quand les beaux jours arrivent, est juste et seulement pour nous. Puis nous reprenons notre marche, le soleil tient encore sont trône là haut, même si la lune n'est pas loin. Une petite brise vient nous frôler, un sentiment de liberté et de douceur me parcours. Je frissone à cette idée de liberté, plus aucune pression, la vie devant moi, la vie devant nous... Ron comme un gentleman me passe son gilet, je l'accepte... Nos regards se croisent... puis enfin nous nousregardons... il m'embrasse...Puis nous continuons à avancer, versoù?Vers des jours heureux j'ensuis sur.


End file.
